You Don't See The Sun Anymore
by telayla
Summary: After Jet's death, Smellerbee tries to go on, and tries not to lose Longshot too. Songifc to When It Rains by Paramore. Small Smellershot. For Opaul.


WOO! finally got it up!

sorry for the HUGE ENORMOUS WAIT Opaul!

if you want me to change anything, let me know. i tried to stick with what you wanted, but i kind of deviated from it.

_

* * *

_

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

They stayed in the Earth Kingdom. They left Ba Sing Sei, but they didn't leave the Earth Kingdom. But really, where could they go? Smellerbee sighed, looking up at the ceiling. They managed to earn some money, doing odd jobs around the town they were staying in, and were renting a small apartment.

Smellerbee heard Longshot roll over in his bed across the room. She glanced over, but his back was turned to her. Things just hadn't been the same with him after Jet was killed, and she was worried. Nothing had ever affected him this much. Well, yes, they _had_ lost their leader, but even though he wasn't as stable in those final days, he was still their best friend. Longshot turned over again, anger shadowing his face, even as he slept.

Smellerbee bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to sleep. She hadn't in days, spending the night instead thinking, sometimes wandering about the apartment trying to find a solution to a problem that became more and more obvious as the days wore on.

She couldn't understand him anymore.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

She finally was able to sleep, but for only what felt like minutes. However, when she woke up, Longshot was not in his bed across the room. She got up, hastily pulling on her clothes. She walked past the small cracked mirror hanging in the hallway, and contemplated putting on her face paint. Deciding against it, she continued to the dining room.

Two old chairs sat by a table to the side of the room. Longshot sat in one, facing the wall away from Smellerbee, absentmindedly spinning a small cup of tea. Smellerbee dropped down into the chair across from him, and sighed, running her hand through her short hair.

"I was going to call for you," She smiled wryly, "But then I remembered you wouldn't answer." She finished, looking up to see his reaction to her small attempt at humor. When he didn't respond, she looked down and chuckled slightly. Smellerbee sighed again. "What are we going to do today, then?"

Longshot just looked at her.

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away,_

_From all of the ones who love you,_

_From everything._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And you'll sleep 'til May_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

Smellerbee raised her eyebrows, trying to decipher the look he was giving her. She frowned, her forehead creasing.

"Well..." She began slowly, "We could always go help in the fields again."

Longshot just looked.

Smellerbee shifted uncomfortably. She was beginning to question whether or not Jet was the only thing that kept them together. After a few tense minutes of Smellerbee looking at her hands in her lap, and Longshot watching her blankly, he finally stood, walking back to the bedroom. He reemerged a moment later with his hat.

"Let's go, then." He said flatly, turning to walk out the door. Smellerbee pulled her lower lip into her mouth, and followed him.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_And oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

Smellerbee enjoyed the monotonous manual labor. It gave her time to think. She barely looked at Longshot until the sun was setting and it was time to head back to the apartment. She trailed behind Longshot, keeping her head down. When they reached the apartment, Longshot remained as silent as ever, and retreated to the bedroom. After a few minutes of standing in the doorway, she followed him. Looking into the bedroom, she saw he was already lying in his bed.

Smellerbee leaned on the doorframe. "Hey." She said quietly.

Longshot looked over at her.

"So, um…what's been _up_ with you lately?" She blurted.

Longshot looked at her. Sudden anger coursed through her, at Longshot for being so distant when she needed him, at Jet for dying, at Long Feng for killing him, and anger at herself for not being as brave as she could.

"Say something, dammit!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Longshot sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the side, looking shocked.

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_

_Just turn it around._

"I mean, what the _hell?_ He was my friend too!" Smellerbee glared at Longshot as he stood and crossed the room to her. "And I know you miss him, do you think I don't? Even though he died-" Longshot flinched, "-we need to _survive._ And you keep moping around here, barely eating enough to stay alive, and giving me that damn_ look!_"

Longshot looked down at her angrily. "Well I'm sorry that I can't bottle things up like _you,_ Smellerbee." Smellerbee was taken aback, "I'm sorry that I can't just forget about one of my best friends and _move on._"

Smellerbee stepped back from him. "I don't 'bottle things up.'" She said, in a deathly low voice, even though a small part of her was happy he had said something. "I just know what my priorities are! We can't do anything for Jet now, and I'm more concerned about saving you now!" She gasped, realizing what she had said, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

"What?" He said after a moment, looking dazed.

Smellerbee sighed, and looked at the floor. "You haven't been yourself. And I know how important he was, but I thought you and I would help each other through this. Since he died…" Smellerbee looked up, but avoided his eyes. "I don't know what it means when you look at me."

Longshot looked away.

"And I feel like if this keeps happening," She continued, "I might lose you too."

Longshot looked at her, and took a deep breath. This was the most he had spoken in years. "Smellerbee, I've been trying to go on, but this isn't…" He paused, "Something I can just hold off, and get to later. And we both need time to heal. You need to stop shutting yourself in. I'm afraid to lose you too."

Smellerbee turned away, and a tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head, wiping it away.

Longshot stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

_You can take your time, take my time._

_

* * *

_yes he talked a lot. she kind of forced him to. P: lol


End file.
